


Kai vs the Minotaur

by Concepcion30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concepcion30/pseuds/Concepcion30
Summary: Kai is a young vampire trying to survive in ancient Greece when he meets a Minotaur that decides to have its way with him.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kai Balthasar is a character in one of my upcoming books, and this is part one of a one shot based on a flashback of his life.

Sunrise was fast approaching and Kai Balthasar knew he would have to find shelter or turn into a pile of ash when night was swept from the land. Being a vampire had its perks but being unable to survive in sunlight was a major con.

Here on the Pindus mountain range in Greece he should be able to find a cave system that would shelter him until nightfall. His beige robes were thin and his boots were made of the cheapest materials, but one of the perks of being a vampire meant he wouldn’t feel the cold when the temperatures dropped at night.

If he hadn’t run into vampire hunters in the last town, then perhaps he would have remained there until it was time to move on. Now he was being forced to rough it in the mountains. However, despite being from China, his auburn hair, green eyes and lighter skin allowed him to pass as one of the Greeks. Alas, his true nature could not be hidden from those who knew exactly what he was.

When the sky began to lighten, Kai put some speed in his steps and blurred to the nearest crack in the side of the mountain. The opening had been slightly covered by underbrush but his keen eyesight allowed him to make out the entrance of what turned out to be an elaborate cave system.

The instant darkness inside the cave wouldn’t be a problem thanks to Kai’s night vision. He listened to the chitter of small animals along with the stretching and flapping wings of awakening bats.

Despite what some believed, vampires were not descended from bats but rather a group of powerful vampires that had been referred to as the First Ones. What Kai knew about his kind he mostly had to learn for himself, for his sire had not been willing to give him much information after he’d been turned almost two hundred years ago.

Kai made his way deep into the cave so that if any were still tracking him, they would have a hard time finding him. Despite his age he was still victim to the pull of sleep once the sun was overhead. He could sense it rising now and knew he would have mere minutes before a deep lethargy overtook his limbs and he was forced to lay down and close his eyes.

He had heard of some vampires so old and powerful that they could remain awake in the daytime, or even boldly walk beneath the sun without bursting into flames. Kai would have liked to have experienced both or at least one of those perks at some point. But the way his life had been basically trying to keep a few steps ahead of the other supernatural beings that meant him harm, he wasn’t sure if he’d make it to the age required for such perks.

He made it to the middle of a three-way intersection within the cave before he was forced to lay down. The sun had just about risen now. So, Kai curled his hands under his head and went to sleep.

Hours later when night finally fell, Kai felt his consciousness slowly coming back to him. The first thing he noticed was a rocking motion indicating that he was moving. Kai struggled against the cobwebs of sleep, forcing his eyes to blink open.

He noticed immediately that he’d been slung across a thick muscled shoulder and was being carried even deeper into the cave system. The slight growl of the creature carrying him indicated that it wasn’t human, and when Kai glimpsed the back of hoofed feet stalking through the dirt and gravel of the cave, fear instantly clutched at his heart.

He didn’t immediately struggle, believing most likely that the creature would react in a negative fashion. He was getting hungry and was planning to feast on the blood of perhaps a few rabbits or foxes, whatever he could hunt that night. However, with his fangs and his claws being the only weapons he currently possessed, then perhaps he’d have to feast on his kidnapper.

Kai began to hear the trickle of water which got louder the closer they got to his kidnapper’s destination. Perhaps he should have made a run for it sooner for the creature may be taking him to a family as their dinner.

He had already allowed his claws to extend and was ready to claw at the creature’s solidly muscled back that was covered with a light sheen of grey hair all the way down to bare buttocks, thick calves and thighs.

Kai wished he knew what he was up against then maybe he could use his limited knowledge of the weaknesses of various supernatural creatures to his advantage.

He decided instead of antagonizing the creature which hadn’t hurt him other than to kidnap him, that he would use his super speed and simply escape the cave system. With the decision made, Kai was preparing to put his plan in action when the creature apparently arrived at its destination.

Within this new area was a small waterfall that led to a pool that couldn’t have been more than a few feet deep. A small opening in the surface of the cave revealed a starry night beyond and was apparently the only exit other than the one they’d come through.

There was what appeared to be a bed made of leaves and underbrush in one corner of the clearing as well as various utensils. However, no hungry pack of whatever the creature was awaited them.

Kai wondered if it could speak and if he could simply reason with it and perhaps it would share some of its blood as a result. “Greetings,” He stated in Greek. Despite the various languages he knew, he opted to speak the local tongue. 

The creature paused by the water and set him on his feet. Kai finally got a good look at what had been carrying him. He gulped visibly and hoped that alarm did not show on his face.

It was a minotaur.

Or at least it appeared to be one of those mythical creatures. There was the head of the bull, dark beady eyes and large dark brown horns. And the torso was definitely that of a hairy man right down to the large semi-hard cock that hung between its thighs. It shifted back and forth on hooved feet, its nostrils flaring slightly as it seemed to scent him.

Kai hadn’t even known these creatures even existed, as it seems he discovered a new supernatural race every few years or so. But what he did need to find out and soon, was whether or not he was to be on the menu. When the minotaur continued to sniff at him, it was certainly giving him the wrong idea. While it appeared sentient, the fact that it was non verbal was going to be a huge problem.

A low growl escaped the beast and its cock hardened to attention right before Kai’s eyes. The growling grew frequent and more urgent. As a child whore growing up in the Sui Dynasty, Kai had picked up on a lot of things. And it didn’t take a scholar for him to figure out that the beast was attracted to him.

Kai took a single step backwards while eying the entrance they had come through. If a fuck was all the creature wanted, there were still a few problems with that. For one, Kai didn’t feel like having sex right now, monster or otherwise. And two, he was certain that judging by the size of the creature’s cock with Kai being on the receiving end and there being no lubrication available, that he would be brutally torn.

As a vampire, Kai could self-heal. But he also hadn’t fed in more than forty-eight hours. And after the creature climaxed, what was to then stop him from turning around and having Kai for dinner. It was a lose; lose situation. And Kai didn’t plan to stick around on seeing how it turned out.

He turned and began to blur towards the entrance. If he could make his way out of the cave then he could get on with his plans. Find some small animals, feed then make his way to the Greek coast, stowaway in the hold of a ship headed for Rome. He’d heard of a vampire contingent that lived there, and it had always been his hope to meet more of his kind that would treat him as more than a stepping stone like his sire did.

However, his hopes faded when a bolder suddenly slammed over the entrance effectively blocking his escape while also narrowly missing him. Kai turned to face the creature that had trapped him. He would fight, he had to. Kai hadn’t survived all that he had just to die here at the hands of a horny minotaur.

He considered clawing at the offensive shaft jutting between the creature’s legs. The skin had now peeled back from the head, revealing a pink, wet crown. The slit winked at him likely seeping various secretions. Kai had been fucked by a cock this size before, from a bear shifter he’d had the misfortune of meeting one hundred years earlier. And despite the fact that lubrication had been involved, the encounter had still been quite unpleasant. Shifters just didn’t know how to _go easy_ on an unsuspecting bottom, and Kai suspected this minotaur would be no different.


	2. Part 2

“ _What do you want?”_ Kai yelled at the minotaur in Greek, knowing that his words would be meaningless but his frustration was at an all time high. He’d only been seeking shelter from the sun’s deadly rays and had fully intended to be on his way before too long. Now he was trapped with a beast that meant him harm, intentionally or not.

The creature stood its ground, snorting and sniffing all the while never taking its glistening black eyes off Kai. The rigid penis between its legs was obscene and Kai was familiar with obscene. The skin that covered the veiny shaft and heavy balls was black as night. And the glistening crown was a bright pink that continuously seeped pre-cum.

Kai took his eyes off the minotaur briefly to glance at the small opening in the cave ceiling. It had likely been created by the trickling waterfall, and Kai doubted it would be large enough to fit his body were he to climb up there. 

He soon realized his only option would be moving the boulder. Even if he was capable of doing so, he doubted the minotaur would give him a chance before it would be upon him.

Well, he’d tried to be nice, but now it was time for the claws and the fangs to come out, quite literally. He snarled at the beast, rearing his lips back to expose his fangs. He brought his hands up in a defensive stance, moving his fingers reflexively to show his claws.

It occurred to him almost instantly that his display was a bad idea when the minotaur raised its head and roared loudly before stamping its feet. Okay, so perhaps one show of force would equal a retaliation of sorts. Kai kept his wits about him when it suddenly charged him. He was able to easily avoid impact by shadow -stepping out of the way.

This kept up for a good ten minutes, and it wasn’t lost on Kai that each time he evaded the beast that he had angered it even further. He knew that they both couldn’t keep this up forever, but didn’t know who would tire first. Turns out all the minotaur was waiting for was for Kai to make a mistake.

He blurred close to the pool’s edge and was preparing to move at the last second which would hopefully land the minotaur in the water slowing it down enough for Kai to move the boulder and escape. However, that worked against him when his cheap boots slipped on a slippery stone.

Even as he attempted to stop himself from falling, it wasn’t enough and the minotaur managed to grab his left arm. Kai brought his right hand up and dragged his claws across the minotaur’s chest. But, to his dismay, the leathery skin did not break or even flay. He’d had no idea the beasts’ skin would be that tough. He tried again, using his speed to claw multiple times at the muscled chest all to no avail. It was only when he made an effort to go for the face and the eyes did the beast react by punching him in the chest.

Kai felt a couple ribs crack before he was flung backwards by several feet. His breath was ripped from him when he landed against a hard rock.

Kai was seeing stars, but he was also aware that the minotaur had wasted no time in closing the distance between them. It was instantly upon Kai tearing and ripping his clothes from his body. Kai silently mourned their loss knowing that another set of clothing would be hard to come by, given that he had no coin. 

When he lay naked on the hard cave floor except for his boots, another thing happened that Kai simply hadn’t anticipated. It made him vow from that point forward to learn all he could about the existing supernatural races out there, so he wouldn’t be caught unawares again.

Right before Kai’s eyes, the minotaur’s cock began to wiggle. The pink tip leaking out even more milky fluid. A low keening growl escaped the beast before its cock multiplied by two. Suddenly, Kai was seeing double. He stared down the straining shafts of two rock hard penises of identical size.

He tried to get up when a hand was placed squarely on his chest before the beast used its knees to part Kai’s thighs. He gasped for breath, realizing the inevitable was about to take place.

He’d been only fourteen when he’d first had sex with a man for coin. His family would have starved after the death of his father and it turned out to be Kai’s only feasible option. Much had happened behind closed doors that Kai had wanted to run away from.

But just like those times, he’d find the determination and grit to see an unpleasant encounter through in order to emerge on the other side, scarred but still living.

The beast held him down, it’s lolling tongue coming forth to lick a sticky trail on Kai’s cheek and chin. Half a mind told him to struggle, but the creature had already made it known that it had no qualms using violence to get what it wanted. And Kai was no fighter.

He felt the weight of the twin cocks on his lower abdomen and fought back an agonized scream. Here he was about to get raped by a creature that certainly didn’t have any intention of paying him. At least the predators he’d spread his legs for in the past rewarded him with coin.

Kai focused his gaze on what he could see of the starry night through the small opening in the cave ceiling. He felt as he was manhandled into position as the minotaur lined up one of its two cocks at his hole. 

He was grateful the creature didn’t try to impale him on both penises during the initial penetration. But that didn’t make it hurt any less, the dry friction created against his unprepared and unoiled asshole was agonizing. 

He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain. This creature knew it was hurting him, there was no need to reinforce that. The hand on his chest possessed short claws that began to dig and scrape against his pectorals and nipples.

Tears sprung to his eyes but he refused to let them flow when one of his nipples was scratched so deep, blood flowed from it. The creature was pounding him now, fucking him into the earth of the cave. The second cock slapped against Kai’s flat stomach also brushing against his own flaccid cock.

The minotaur made the most animalistic growls as it fucked him. Drool and froth forming on its thick dark brown lips. Its other hand grasped Kai’s hair to pull his head back exposing his slender neck. If this minotaur was a creature which fed on blood, it was in the perfect position to feed. However, it made no move to do so and simply continued to pull at the strands of his hair causing Kai to wince.

When Kai’s insides were suddenly flooded with a steaming hot liquid, he realized the creature had climaxed. It was at that point he was suddenly flipped over on his stomach before the creature resumed fucking him; this time with its second cock that had yet to find release.

Kai’s claws and fangs had retracted as he realized they would be useless in helping him out of this. Therefore, regular human hands grasped at the pebbles in the earth searching for grip as he was pounded into from behind.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Lightly furred skin met the bare hairless skin at the back of Kai’s legs creating the sound of flesh pummeling flesh. He felt the trickle of liquid sliding down his legs knowing it was likely a combination of the creature’s seed and his own life blood.

Pointed tips of claws dug into his back and shoulders as the minotaur held him tight for purchase. When the skin broke drawing more of Kai’s blood, he knew as he suffered further blood lost without the opportunity to feed, his strength would continue to wane. Another roar and the creature deposited more semen within him.

Kai lay on his side catching his breath. He’d long since overcome bloodlust, a lesson that was beaten into him by his sire. But his hunger was so great right now, he ran the risk of tearing and shredding the flesh of the next person or animal he fed on. 

He closed his eyes, hoping for a brief moment to catch his bearings. He was given perhaps a few minutes respite before the minotaur was grabbing his legs and spreading them once more. Kai continued to lay on his side even as he felt the horny beast positioning itself between his legs. 

He’d thought that perhaps if he just let it fuck him, it’d be too exhausted later to prevent Kai from escaping. However, it seemed Kai was the one on the receiving end of exhaustion, for the minotaur apparently still had stamina to spare.

Kai’s one saving grace was that between the creatures’ seed and his own blood, his anus was quite lubricated now. But there ended his fortunes as the minotaur positioned _both_ cocks to breach his sphincter.

Kai gritted his teeth against the painful stretching. He tried to crawl away from the dual monster cocks impaling him, but the grip the minotaur had on him was absolute.

The tears spilled down his cheeks now, silently but he could no longer hold them back. One pitiful truth was that this was not Kai’s first time being raped. After he’d turned one hundred, he’d run into an incubus male who had fucked him for two nights straight before finally letting him go. Kai had enjoyed himself in the moment because an incubus could affect the brain in a manner that forced sexual enjoyment. _But this,_ being fucked by an animalistic creature that was ramming him to its hearts’ content. There was nothing pleasurable about it.

His legs were stretched so wide the strain caused them to ache. There was pain all over his body, the focal point the humping that was taking place between his thighs.

The creature climaxed again, this time sending jets of seed inside him from dual cocks. Kai’s body was slick with sweat as he caught his breath. He risked a glimpse at the creature to see it gazing at him with a keen glint in its dark eyes.

He realized perhaps too late that maybe he should have continued to resist. For now, he had given the creature free reign to fuck him through the night.

***

Kai lost consciousness several times during the night as the creature continuously rutted itself on him. It continued to use both cocks in him at the same time throughout the night, having found his hole more accommodating for them. He awoke in time for the creature to let out a snarling howl as it came for perhaps the dozenth time within him. At that point, it collapsed beside him and both punishing cocks finally began to lose their erections.

Kai knew his energy was at an all-time low, and he could sense the sun rising perhaps less than an hour from now. But if he was to escape this hellhole, it was now or never.

Summoning what strength he had left, he stood on wobbly legs and blurred to the boulder blocking the entrance. He realized the mistake immediately in using his speed, for he felt instantly dizzy afterwards.

Leaning his bare back against the boulder, he began to push, straining only because his strength was so diminished due to low blood intake. He was completely naked now, having lost his boots sometime during the night. However, he was right to assume he wouldn’t have time to retrieve his boots when the minotaur was suddenly on its feet and once again preparing to charge him.

Kai had an idea that was a long shot but he was out of options at the moment. He didn’t have the strength to move the boulder, but the minotaur was preparing to charge him. So, he positioned himself at an angle and remained there. He locked eyes with the creature’s beady ones and watched as it began to barrel towards him.

Timing was everything here and if he was off by even a second then it would be all over. The beast got so close to him that Kai could feel the rush of air created as it moved towards him before he slid his body backwards and slipped between the beasts’ legs.

He heard a crack as the minotaur impacted with the boulder causing it to move a few feet from the entrance. That was all Kai needed. He no longer had strength to use blurring speed, but the impact seemed to have dazed the creature, buying him some time. Kai would not waste it and used the reprieve to get away.

He would have definitely gotten lost in the cave if a lightening sky hadn’t been there to guide him towards the nearest exit. Kai had few options left to him, but remaining in the cave to die of blood loss while being a minotaur’s plaything was going to lose to him choosing to take his own life by leaving the shelter of the cave.

As he exited out onto the brush covered mountains, the lightness of the sky told him that sunrise was mere minutes away. He stood there on trembling legs, naked with dried blood and semen encrusted on his thighs. At least when the sun hit, he would be reduced to ash leaving no one to come upon the sight of his corpse.

He was disappointed when the weariness of his body coupled with the need to sleep caused him to collapse. He wouldn’t even be conscious for the end. He licked his dry lips before allowing his eyes to slide closed. He’d tried for a better life, but perhaps it simply wasn’t meant to be.

***

Domnic Callum observed the still sleeping vampire he had rescued from being burnt alive just that morning. Inside a special tent made of thick leathers that blocked out all sunlight, the young vampire would see another nightfall.

Domnic had cleaned the vampire’s body as best he could, noting the scent of a minotaur that clung heavily to his skin. He’d then dropped a few sips of blood down the man’s throat in order to help him heal. He would soon wake perhaps still tired and disoriented, but no longer near death.

Domnic had been on his way back to Rome. He’d been in Greece to recruit new vampires to his cause. With the death of the last of the First Ones in the ongoing supernatural wars, it had left a vacuum for regular vampires to create a government of their own. Covens would spring up across various territories, where all vampires would be welcomed and protected. It was something that was long overdue.

Domnic knew the moment his guest had awakened but had chosen to feign sleep. A small smile quirked his lips. “There is fresh blood in the jar to your right. You may continue to sleep, or wake and partake of it.”

Domnic almost chuckled when the young vampire shot up having likely smelled the blood and quickly reached for the jar and began to gulp it down. He waited patiently until the wounded vampire had finished before introducing himself. “I am Domnic Callum, and you?”

“Kai, Kai Balthasar.”

“Well met Kai. How would you feel about joining my vampire coven? Mind you, we must leave for Rome shortly.”

“ _I’ll join.”_ Kai wiped at his mouth surreptitiously having probably realized he’d seemed more than a bit eager with his response.

Domnic grinned at him. “Kai, I feel this is the beginning of a long friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for Kai and Domnic and their love interests coming soon in Reawakening, The Covens of Old Book 1, uploading soon on a site TBA.


End file.
